The Life
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Spencer Reid comes back from a case, and for one night gets to be happy. Reid/OC ONE SHOT.


**Been in a very big one shot mood :]  
I do not own Spencer or Criminal Minds  
Bryn is my creation!  
Love and Peace!  
!Hattress! **

* * *

The days were long, but when he came back he knew how worth it his job was. After being on a case for what seemed like weeks instead of three days he knew that if he saved one life everything would be okay, and after these three days they did.

There were certain things about the job that he wasn't fond of. The first and number one on his list was having a relationship. He felt it was nearly impossible for someone in his field to have something that could function normally. After seeing what happened with Haley and Hotch, Reid didn't think if he wanted one, but it seemed that he proved himself wrong.

Morgan came out from the front doors as soon as Reid was grabbing the keys to his car. The agent clasped his hands on his shoulders and Spencer pressed his lips together,

"She know you're back?" he asked

"No, I haven't spoken to her since we left." Spencer muttered, and pushed some hair behind his ears.

Morgan shook his head and gave him a playful slap on the base of his neck. Spencer knew it was wrong, but when involved in a case it was hard to get a chance to breath let alone talk to someone other than his fellow agents.

"Go home to her and get some rest." Morgan smirked and walked away.

Spencer smiled to himself and nodded. Once he got to the car he didn't go to his apartment. He knew the lashing he would get for not calling or telling her anything. He just sent her one text that said "On a case in Arizona be back soon xox". He knew it was wrong, but even after being in a relationship for almost 3 years he still felt as if he didn't know what to do. Everything was still fresh and new as if it was still the first day they met.

Once at his destination he saw the back window lit up telling him she was home and awake. When he looked at the clock it read 3:00am. She must have been doing this everyday, sitting and waiting for him.

Quietly, and slowly Spencer hobbled up the stairs and put his key into the lock. When the door turned and opened her bedroom door was ajar. She didn't stir by his motion.

Bryn sat on her bed hunch over her computer. She glanced at the clock once more reading the time. It was 3am. The auburn haired girl closed her eyes and ruffled her newly short locks of hair. She wasn't use to it yet, and wondered how Spence was going to like it, that is if she ever saw him before the week was done.

He had been gone three days, and not even one text or call. She got one text saying that there was a case out in Arizona and he would be back soon, but what was soon?

Just when she was about to call it in for the night Bryn heard her door open, but didn't pay any mind. Her roommates were night owls always coming in and out at all hours of the night. If it wasn't for the uneven pattern of walking as if someone was limping did she look up.

Spencer didn't even knock on the half opened door. He pushed it slightly to reveal Bryn hunched over on her bed as she typed away on her computer. She was still in school, graduating in the next year with her masters in Art History.

The Doctor cleared his throat and Bryn looked up so their gazes locked. She leaned her head against her knee and smiled up at him. Her eyes wondered his body to see if anything has happened to him while he was away. So far, nothing seemed to be out of place and she let out a breath of relief.

"Hey." She muttered with a smile, "long time no see."

"Yeah, I know, that was my fault." He pushed his hair behind his ears and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Bryn got up slowly from her bed and walked over to him. A smile coyly placed on her lips as she stood face to face with her hands on her hips. For a moment she thought she was going to break, and throw herself on him like a child. This was the longest he was away without saying anything to her.

"Why are you up?" he asked, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Waiting for you. I knew that if I kept my light on you would know I was here, plus being a graduate student keeps you up for a long time."

"You cut your hair." Spencer looked into her face, but ran his fingers through the short choppy locks. For a moment Bryn closed her dark green eyes and nodded, "I like it."

In that moment Bryn jumped up on her toes, throwing her arms around his neck into a tight embrace. Spencer was taken back as she dug her face into his neck and gripped onto him tighter. He warmed into the hug and held her the same way close to him, and breathed in her scent.

"Did you know that smell is the strongest sense, and is closely related to your memory." He smiled down at her as the scent called Sensual Amber filled his nose. It was something that he only knew from her skin.

"I want to hurt you so bad right now for not telling me about anything, and making me worry, but you will get my rage tomorrow." She breathed into his neck changing the subject completely. He didn't think she would let it go that easy.

Spencer tensed up then underneath her touch. When Bryn got angry it was something you didn't get use to. She was an emotional piece of work , but it was his fault this time that he didn't say anything to her. It was a big case.

The couple let go of each other as Bryn went back to her bed and something small shuffled next to her. Spencer hobbled over still limping after his gunshot wound to the knee and placed a kiss on her head,

"Wait, you didn't say hi to your daughter."

"How could I forget." He muttered and grabbed the tiny black fluff ball next to Bryn, "Miss me kitty?" he purred into her fur.

The kitten looked up at Spencer and yawned, just to go back to sleep in his hands. He handed the kitten back to Bryn who put her on the pillow. He got her the kitten so she always had someone to keep her company when he was gone.

"Where are the girls?" he asked

"Good question, they leave and come as the please. At least they text me to tell me that they are okay." She raised a brow.

Reid looked down at her comforter and back into her eyes. She was just scared and hurt was all. This was one of the reasons he didn't want a relationship, but Bryn told him she understood and would try not to get upset.

"You want coffee or something?" Bryn broke him from his thoughts.

"No, no I cant I have to try and sleep. They actually gave us the day off tomorrow if you want to do something." He smiled.

Bryn tried to act mad at him still, but she couldn't. She knew what she was getting into when Spencer asked her to go out with him the first time. Three years had gone by too fast. She knew how much he loved his job, but sometimes she wanted to be selfish and tell him he couldn't go.

"I want to go to the National Zoo. You're paying. " she gave him an exhausted smile and moved her body to stretch.

Bryn was tired from the paper she had been writing and just tired from the past three nights waiting for him. The girl knew though that she didn't want it any other way. Her boyfriend was putting bad guys behind bars and she was happy and proud of the work he did.

Spencer saw the sleepless nights underneath her eyes and couldn't help but to feel guilty. The Doctor pulled her to her feet and placed his hands on her face. His thumb traced the outline of her rounded jaw, and then across her thin lips. Bryn was the first to jump on her toes to press him into a kiss.

The kiss became heated, and clothes began to tumble to the floor. Spencer wouldn't let go of her body. His hands traveled from her stomach to her waist as Bryn smiled underneath his touch.

Bryn sat down on her bed and grabbed Spencer, who wobbled on her. She breathed in his scent and pulled the covers over them letting the rest of the night go by.

A beeping sound was what woke Spencer up. He groaned only opening one eye and looking at the cell phone on the table. Bryn didn't stir as he moved his arm from under her neck. The phone read the one name that he didn't want to see,

"Hello?"

"Morning Spence, I am so sorry to do this today but we have another really important case that needs our attention." JJ's voice was like a knife in his chest, "A possible serial killer in Philadelphia. Four women dead in two weeks."

"That's two women per week." Reid got up into a sitting position, and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to leave, since he was told they would have the day off, "I'll be there soon."

Reid pushed some small strands of hair behind his ears and looked over to Bryn who was still fast asleep. He gave her a half smirk and got up and out of the room.

Once showered and dressed Reid walked back into Bryn's small room and saw her half naked back facing him. He walked over to her and pressed his lips to her shoulder, then to her temple.

"I'm sorry …" he whispered in her ear, and she just shrugged him off muttering something he couldn't understand.

Before the Doctor left he wrote a very small note containing only two words.

_I'll Call._

He knew she would be upset with him, but they both knew this is the path they chose.


End file.
